


Les Montagnes

by WKGR



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: 1900s, Alternate Universe - Paris, M/M, Mimes, One Shot, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKGR/pseuds/WKGR
Summary: 关于他们在走向哪里，Maxwell没有头绪。但他感觉得到一点。他们在走向高处。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Les Montagnes

高地/Les Montagnes

从蒙马特历阶而上，在最高处有一个可以俯瞰埃菲尔铁塔的好地方。

Maxwell迈出沙龙的大门。

他从来不懂得欣赏艺术，但他也从来不排斥。

在他眼中，没有什么是不合理的。

就像疯狂的抽象画和传统写实派并没有什么本质的区别，都是亚麻布上的颜色罢了。

这个镇上的艺术家们也不仅仅只是所谓的疯子。这些日夜、这种生活、这被称作“爱”的信仰，未必能够被简单地定义为逃避现实。

因为在这里，它们已经成为了现实。

自英格兰而来的旅人在短短几天内已经深深体会到了这一点。

早就喝够了酒也看腻了康康舞，Maxwell只是依着石板路没有头绪地踱步着。

夕阳，在他身后，渐渐沉入低矮的屋檐之中。昏暗的天空让景色都模糊了起来，行人们狭长的影子在地面上划出一道道平行线。

Maxwell看不清自己影子的尽头。

当他一边继续前行，一边尝试辨认那交界时，突然出现于他影子之上的一个身躯打断了他。

Maxwell当然没有无聊到把看自己的影子当做什么要事，所以他立刻就放弃了辨认，也没有因此停下脚步。

打断了他、距离他也越来越近的身躯原来属于一个看起来还很年轻的哑剧演员。

那男孩正百无聊赖地倚在主街一家古董店转角的墙上，身旁的破布台子搁着一个打开的道具箱；在他身后的那转角里，则是一盏路灯和一条看起来没人会想走进的狭窄小巷。

似乎是注意到了Maxwell的目光，哑剧演员抬起了头。

视线交错。

Maxwell立刻开始打量古董店的橱窗。

首先引人注意的是一位披金戴银的人台小姐，诸多华美的机械工艺品被陈列在她身边的乌木圆桌之上，拉开了一半的红色幕布透露着店内丰富多彩的景象。

他问自己，这是在什么时候成为了一种本能反应的？

但就在这分神的期间，他已经走到了哑剧演员的面前。

Maxwell咬了咬嘴唇。

一枚硬币。

让我看看你有些什么本事，小伙子。

Maxwell眯起眼睛。

两枚硬币。

这男孩的把戏还不赖。

Maxwell瞥了一眼那道具箱里屈指可数的小玩意。

三枚硬币。

四枚硬币。五枚硬币……

哑剧演员越来越来劲。

但Maxwell渐渐地走起神来。

这男孩就像是年轻时的我，他想。

在若干年前，Maxwell也靠着些不值一提的小零工过活。怀揣着遥远的梦，即使生活拮据、奔波劳累，那时的他也不曾放弃。

梦……什么是“梦”？

越来越黯淡的天色让Maxwell就要看不清面前的人。

十来秒过去，他才意识到对方已经停下了动作，正注视着自己。

Maxwell的身体在一瞬间沉重到双腿无法动弹。

腹中的蝴蝶扇动起翅膀，口袋却在不知不觉中已经是空的了。

哑剧演员无辜地歪着头。

掖在外套里的那张纸钞于脑海中反复浮现。

Maxwell在犹豫。

但最终，那掀开外套的一侧、从中掏出东西的动作如同在表演魔术一般华丽而流畅。

就在他将拈着钞票的手伸出来时——

路灯亮了。

身处于Maxwell和路灯之间的男孩瞬时被后方强烈的光源笼罩进一团漆黑之中。Maxwell几乎要睁不开双眼，只能看见对方的轮廓随着动作的变换在光明之中闪动着……

片刻，他感觉到手中的纸片被抽走了。

晕眩。

他想转身离开，他需要离开，他应该离开。

但他的视觉还没有恢复，异乡的道路也没有那么值得信赖。

他不明白面前的人现在又在干些什么。

手腕在下一秒被抓住。

那一刻，他忽然看清了哑剧演员的脸。

他的笑容。

在暗暗的背光下，在厚厚的粉饰中，轻轻地预谋。

以一种温和的步调。

白手套的右手中是Maxwell的手腕，左手中是箱子的提把。

用来放箱子的小台子不知何时已经被收拾得干干净净。

Maxwell就快要以为这是一出魔术。

虽然他的身体在接下来的片刻内也没有挪窝，但心中却开始燃起了某种期盼。

“说来，朋友，你要到哪儿去？”

话音小到仿佛在自言自语。

或许是因为男孩也同样这么觉得——别开玩笑了，因为男孩是个哑剧演员，他没有回答，只是困惑地眨了眨眼。

半晌，转身，拉着Maxwell迈进小巷的道路。

Maxwell低下头。他瞧见自己的双腿僵硬地在地面上运作着，从那个视角，皮鞋的尖头会不断地从腿里冒出来。

他开始尝试不要再盯着脚下。

前方，男孩的背影移动在一盏又一盏路灯之中，被点亮得那么尖锐、又混沌地黯淡下去、又被点亮、又暗下去……

红黑条纹半袖后露出的小臂不比Maxwell包裹在西服下干枯的四肢粗多少，可又那么有力。

Maxwell的手腕不出一会儿就被拽到麻木。

小径的转弯多到他的脚步开始漂移，他不禁联想到在阴沟里乱窜的老鼠——它们是否也会这样茫然？

关于他们在走向哪里，Maxwell没有头绪。

但他感觉得到一点。

他们在走向高处。

月亮从房屋之间的缝隙升起。

那是一家简陋的小旅馆。木条的地板就像在考虑要随时拆掉一样，踏上去吱嘎作响、摇摇晃晃。

男孩在走进这幢建筑后也依然没有松开Maxwell，一边继续向里走，一边抬起提着箱子的那只手向坐在前台看报的老头示意。

就好像他对这里相当熟悉似的。

楼上，空荡荡的走廊，尽头的房间，一张双人床与一台写字桌，从小窗往外可以望到被灯火映照的辽阔天空。

哑剧演员把他的箱子随便地扔在地上，然后一屁股栽进那张床。

床铺的反作用力在视觉和听觉上都相当真实。

Maxwell像个傻瓜一样站在门口。

男孩用手肘支起身，不耐烦地拍了拍他身边的位置。

Maxwell就知道人们可能同时有着喜爱同性和戏装的怪癖。

不知为何，这大概从某种意义上来说是他花钱买来的。虽然Maxwell的本意并非如此，但他实在找不出理由拒绝。

而且，现在反悔未免也太迟了。

他一步一步地靠近。

男孩维持着他的姿势，抬起下巴紧紧盯着Maxwell的每一个动作。

自鸣得意的哑剧笑脸。

Maxwell喜欢这样的自鸣得意。

他挂好外套，踩掉鞋子，好奇地等着看对方打算怎么做。

但还不等他的姿势稳下来，男孩就扯住Maxwell本来好好地塞在背心里的领带，一把将他拉近。

一边轻轻吻着他的脸颊，一边手里也不闲着，马上就开始解起那条领带的结。

说真的，脸颊？

Maxwell偏过头，让下一个吻落在自己的嘴唇。

然而，事实证明，对方的技术比他可要熟练太多。当Maxwell差点就要喘不过气时，他们终于分开了。

Maxwell的上衣已经变得只要耸耸肩就可以抖下来。

男孩仅仅花了几秒钟，全身上下就只剩那双白手套。

现在这又是什么怪癖？Maxwell轻声笑着。

所拥的年轻身体，比苍白的他健康得多，纤细却不柔弱，充满活力和欲望。

手套在他的肌肤上蛇行。

令人屏息……

“伟大的Maxwell”，年过半百，伦敦人，现居圣弗朗西斯科，舞台魔术师。

经历了多年的低潮，不久前靠着新招式忽然在某次演出中一炮而红。

紧接着，名、利、女孩，那些他不曾拥有的东西都接踵而至。

但他的心依然那么贫瘠。

他听说，有片温柔的高地，在巴黎的一隅。

而此刻，他赤着身子，气喘吁吁地躺在这片高地里某家廉价旅馆房间的床上，重复地冲撞就像离水的鱼在挣扎，上方是一张陌生的、诡异的、肯定连那男孩的妈都认不出来了的哑剧脸。

红、白、黑的色彩，被晕染得脏污不堪。

浑浊的汗水蜿蜒而下，即使Maxwell心里早有准备，它们滴落在自己胸前的每一瞬都仍使他猝不及防。

但他得承认，无论是同性、戏装还是手套，确实都是未尝不可的选择。

话说回来，那男孩还真是敬业，连一声都不吭。又或者他本来就是个哑巴，谁知道呢？

他伸出手，捧着那张脸，拇指用力地擦过绯色的腮红，然后像捣蛋的小鬼一样到处乱抹。

男孩窃笑着任由他动作。

顺从却又带些强硬的态度让Maxwell有些兴致。

夜晚仍在继续。

事后，他原封不动地躺在那里，呆呆地看着男孩若无其事一般立刻抽身离开。

真是和那些多愁善感的女孩们截然不同。

Maxwell就这样慢慢闭上双眼。

他被束缚在一个高高的王座之中，俯瞰着整个世界，如魔法般，又如傀儡师般，用意念控制操纵世界的运作和变化。

另一个莫名其妙的梦，他在醒来时想。

但他在自己的魔术中体验过类似的异常。

它们已经远远地超越了寻常的计俩，也许更像是法术或者巫术。

对此，魔术师一直小心地斟酌着。

天还是黑的。他看向房间里唯一的的那扇小窗，某个人型剪影倚坐在窗框上，背对着他，摇晃着屋里那条悬在半空的腿。

Maxwell从床上惊坐起来，当然发出了不小的声响。

那剪影闻声转过头来。

“哦，你好，先生！”轻快的男声，Maxwell这些天相当耳熟的蹩脚口音。“我希望您还满意？”

“什么？”Maxwell不自觉地紧绷。

“喔，喔！您在之前可不是这样的态度！”

他跳下窗框，朝Maxwell张开手。

虽然微乎其微的光线并不能让Maxwell看清太多，但他也只能认定对方是之前那个哑剧演员。

好吧，这样的话，看来应该是敬业，不是哑巴。也许他给自己下了班，换上了一身平常的衣服，大概还洗干净了脸。

“……无论如何，谢谢您，先生。”

虽然道了别，但男孩并没有离开房间，而是走到另一侧，又坐在了写字桌旁的椅子上。

实际上，Maxwell也没有急着到哪儿去。

“怎么了，先生？”男孩因为Maxwell迟迟没有动作而问道。

“可以麻烦你开个灯吗？”

“当然。”男孩径直走向了也许是开关的位置。

在Maxwell终于缓过神来后，他看到自己的衣服都好好地放在旁边，和他身上的被子一样随意却又干净。

他忍不住在穿戴时偷瞄那男孩的脸，后者正无所事事地玩着自己的手指——没有那哑剧的化妆，他和邻居们在工厂里干活的孩子别无二致。快活、自由的俊脸，年轻一代的专属。

Maxwell忽然间想知道能不能就这样再来一轮。

“你的哑剧和床技都还不赖。”Maxwell开口。

“也许它们让我能够活下来，先生。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“Wes。”

“好吧……Wes。”Maxwell在穿戴整齐后走到男孩的面前。

虽然Wes个子很高，但Maxwell更胜一筹。

仰望总是无所畏惧，俯视却有些迟疑。

漫长的十几秒。

忽然，Wes像是想起了什么似的，打破这沉默。

“对了，先生，要是我没想错的话，您今晚还空着肚子呢。如果需要，我可以给你拿点儿面包……”

“不，谢谢。我先走了。”

还不等对方来得及做出回应，他就跨着大步夺门而出。

楼下一片黑暗，前台的老头不见了，但柜台上仍然放着那份报纸，大门挂着锁，Maxwell当然没有钥匙。

不过此刻，他的脑海也许比这境况更加空虚。

他听见楼梯传来脚步声。向那儿看去，楼上原本微弱的光芒越来越亮，是Wes不紧不慢地提着灯从二楼走下来。

劣质的机械降神。

Wes的动作夸张得像开始了一场什么新的哑剧表演。他轻盈地滑下楼梯扶手，行走时每一步有些都过分花哨，从前台的外侧勾腰伸进手摸索着，马上就掏出一串钥匙，接着准确地用其中一把打开锁，拉开门后还向Maxwell行了个礼。

我可不为这个付钱。Maxwell不禁撇了撇嘴。

黎明前的空气很凉，即使是这日夜不休的高地，也终于有算得上宁静的时刻了。

这里是一片完全陌生的区域。路灯下，行人寥寥，还基本都是蹒跚而行的醉鬼。

不远处的街道散发着耀眼的彩色灯光。

Maxwell口袋空空。

他往另一条路走去。

皮鞋在沉寂中独自踏出声响。

那条路再无分支，氛围也越来越冷清，所通向的地方比先前还要更高。

Maxwell的心中逐渐浮现出些许异样的感觉。

他觉得自己被跟踪了。

面前是几组望不到头的阶梯。

但他可不想知道自己的身后是什么。

重复的抬腿迈步让Maxwell的腿越来越酸痛。

视线中，阶梯一级一级平缓地向下移动，Maxwell眼冒金星，靠肌肉记忆前行着，几乎要不知道自己的脚究竟会踏在哪里。

也许，他在下一秒就会踏空或者被绊倒，摔下这楼梯或者磕在台阶上，无论怎样都是脑袋着地，就这样潦草又荒唐地结束他的一生。

可他停不下来……

可这漫长得仿佛永恒……

永恒——当时间停滞，当空间虚无。 

魔术师对此并不那么陌生。

这永恒要杀了他。

从蒙马特历阶而上，在最高处有一个可以俯瞰埃菲尔铁塔的好地方。

现在，Maxwell来到了这里。

累垮的中老年慌不择路，立刻跌坐在就近的长椅上。

他抬起头。

繁荣的城市风光尽收眼底。

Maxwell的呼吸和心跳慢慢地平复。

冷色调的天空逐渐明亮起来，大片的、压得低低的云雾开始显现。

“在这里看日出也的确不错，今天的雾好像也没有那么大。”

身后忽然传来话音。

见鬼。

是Wes。

“你最好不是要抢劫。”

“难说。既然我正好有刀，那您的支票在哪里？”

Wes狡黠地笑了笑，真的从口袋里掏出一把漂亮精美的小刀。

“这刀对你来说太奢侈了，偷的还是抢的？”

男孩的笑容在听到这话后消失了。他低下头看了眼手中的刀，迅速地折起来放回兜里。

“这是我妈留下来的。”

Maxwell闭嘴了。

他们不约而同地沉默着凝望同一个方向。太阳在苏醒，浓雾钝化了金色的阳光。

“我恐怕您对这块儿不熟，就跟过来看看。”过了许久，Wes声明道。

“所以我一次性买到了表演和打炮，还附赠保镖？”

“您出的价确实值得。”

“别这样作践自己，小子。”

“只要钱给到位，能做的我都会做。”

“听起来你很急着用钱。”

“不瞒您说，我想赶紧离开这个地方……越远越好。最好是环游世界之类的。”Wes的语速越来越快。

“……好吧。”

Maxwell伫立着，凝望的眼神因为久久没有移动不由得涣散起来，有些念头在他的脑中打转。

事实上，今天他就要搭上船，回美国。

Wes快速向前走了几步，漫不经心地瞥着被笼罩在一片混沌之中的城市。

“我厌倦了。在这儿根本什么都看不到。”

Maxwell想了一下，把卡在嗓子眼里的话吞了回去。

Wes的晃来晃去的背影挡住了他的视线。

他想走上前，拍拍男孩的肩膀，或者说点什么。

但他最终也只是默默地待在原地。

无处可再向前了。

在这高地的最高点，他的视野中再无旁人。

世界沐浴在朝阳之中。

新一天的开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 最初只是想写一个旅人老麦打肿脸充胖子高额打赏，卖艺（卖身）男孩韦斯会错意，从而导致的欢乐乌龙pwp，最后不知道为什么写出来又变成致郁系了。
> 
> 虽说是现实主义的历史背景，但全靠我的一点了解和亿点瞎编（当然也查了很多资料），如果有出入敬请谅解。我尽力了！
> 
> 本来还想翻译一个英文版，想想果然还是算了。
> 
> 如果标题的法文不对劲，那全得怪谷歌。


End file.
